


I Must Not See Her

by Devisama



Series: A Study In 221B [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John is scary when he's angry, Post-His Last Vow, not Mary friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, John was ready and waiting but nothing is more frighting than what is lurking under his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Not See Her

I used to be an open book.

Hell, back then, Sherlock could tell if I've had a bad day based on my footsteps.

Then again, he's Sherlock so I doubt many could've done that even then.

I'm a hell of a lot better about it now though. I don't tense up when she touches me. When I gaze into her cold, murdering eyes, she confuses my anger as love... _passion_.

She thinks' so little of me to believe I'm not a threat. That I am truly and blindly devoted to her. That she was always the most important person in my life.

She couldn't have been more wrong. She lost me the moment she pulled that trigger. Knowing that David is the father also helps with that other complication.

Knowing that at the end of this, she'll be out of my life...well, our lives, permanently.

I can't stand her existence. There is nothing to redeem her and I'm disgusted that I have , unknowingly, used her blood money.

I've already dealt with my anger all those months away. Everything is going to plan.

I'm impressed with myself and it makes me laugh remembering Sherlock's words when he returned. That I would have let the cat out of the bag.

She's laughing about something I didn't quite catch and I smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own!  
> Suggestions for additional tags welcome as well as feedback.


End file.
